Of the Shadows
by PRiNCESS0418
Summary: It's not over. A threat that rises from the shadows rise to destroy the Autobots. Will chaos reign? Amidst the struggles, is love even possible? What about friendship?   eventual Sam x Mikaela!


Chapter 1

Back in the Zone

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Unfortunately, I don't own the original Transformers series. If I did though, Optimus Prime and his oh-so-sexy voice or Bumblebee and his adorable random radio voice would be my boyfriend. Seeing as how that's not happening, I clearly don't own Transformers. All original characters belong to the creators of Transformers.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning—too early to be waking up on a Saturday morning, at least. Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily and smiled. Carly was playing around with his curly hair, twirling a strand around her slim fingers and letting go to watch the slight spring as the hair bounced back to its original place.<p>

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" whined Sam, rolling over so that he was facing her.

"Because I wanted to see those lovely eyes of yours," she teased, tapping his nose. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

"You always make yourself breakfast," he said accusingly. "Let me sleep. Ten more minutes while you make breakfast?"

"No." She stood up. "You're helping me. C'mon Sam, it's Saturday. You don't have to go to NEST."

"Fine," sighed Sam. "I think this kind of relationship is unhealthy. You're clearly the dominant figure in this household."

Sam winked at her and she batted his suggestive hand away.

"I'm hungry," she said teasingly, stepping back.

"Fine, fine. What are we making this lovely morning?"

"Not we, you. Make me breakfast, Sam."

"Are you sure you can eat food that I, Sam Witwicky, cooked?"

"I'll force it down for love," she said, putting a hand on her chest. "Surprise me."

Carly rushed into the sound-proofed office to answer a call she knew was from NEST Headquarters. The phone in the office received phone calls from a single place—NEST Headquarters. The sound-proofed, secret office had been built specifically for all NEST-related operations. When Carly returned from the office, her face was set in a strangely unnatural smile. Silently, as she walked by, she slid a sheet of paper towards him.

_Don't react, we're being watched. Say that you left something important at the NEST Headquarters and ask me to come along. Continue making breakfast. We'll leave after you make breakfast…I'll whine and say that I want to stay home but you need to act like you really need to go to NEST._

Their eyes met and a look of acknowledgement and understanding was exchanged. Sam continued to make breakfast, making his usual flirtatious, Saturday-morning remarks as he did so.

"What are we doing today?" asked Carly, leaning over the kitchen counter.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure. Want to go watch a movie?"

"What's in theaters?"

"I dunno," replied Sam breezily. "We'll choose something when we're there."

Sam handed Carly a plate of toast, scrambled eggs and sausages. The second one he carried around the kitchen counter and to the breakfast table, where Carly had already moved to. They ate breakfast as naturally as they could, exchanging jokes and flirty remarks.

"Get ready," called Carly, as she disappeared into her closet.

Sam changed quickly into a pair of dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt. A dark leather jacket, which really had a tracking device, went over the white shirt. Carly was dressed in white jeans, a silver shirt and denim vest. She stepped into glittery heels as she went out.

"Oh," said Sam. "I…I forgot my wallet back in NEST HQ. We'll stop there on the way."

Bumblebee was waiting in the garage, already in car form. Sam and Carly jumped into the car, unsure of what to expect.

"Come on," said Sam, lightly tapping the wheel. "Let's go, Bee."

Bumblebee's engine hummed as he pulled out of the garage and onto the busy street. Sam could tell that Bumblebee too, was nervous. The sleek yellow car sped whenever the opportunity came and the brakes were rarely touched. When at last, the car reached the new NEST Headquarters, Bumblebee sped straight into the entrance without an identity check. The three of them were brought upstairs where the other Autobots and the rest of the NEST Team were waiting.

"Good, you're here," said Will. "We can begin."

"What's going on?" The question exploded out of Carly before he could help it.

"We have a problem," said Will. "When Sentinel Prime was killed and the Decepticons destroyed, we believed that there were no other robots in the universe."

"We were wrong." Optimus Prime's grave voice interrupted the heavy silence.

"More Decepticons?" Sam questioned, now very alert.

"No. As far as we're concerned, they aren't a part of any alliance."

"Then they could be Autobots?" Sam's voice was hopeful.

"They…could be. Late travelers that have decided to join us, maybe?" added Carly.

"We Autobots declared Earth as our home. When we did so, any other Autobot in the universe would have felt that," stated Optimus. "But we must first be suspicious. Whether it is an Autobot or a Decepticon or a creature of another alliance, we must treat the new species with caution until we know for sure of their motives."

"Carly said we're being watched. By what?"

"Bumblebee discovered 'em first," began Jazz. "While he was hangin' out with you fellas, he sensed some strange sigs coming from space. See, those sigs were rays that we ourselves use to track people and whatnot…"

"Bumblebee tracked the source," continued Optimus. "The rays were coming from a ship. He guessed there were at least 8 on board, but he sensed more connections on the ship. We don't know how many of them there are, but we know they exist."

"They were tracking us?"

"Yes. The tracking ray was on Carly specifically."

"It wants Carly?" Sam asked in alarm.

"We don't know what it wants," said Optimus. "Until we know of these robots intentions, we will protect you."

"So what, we're stuck here until the robots disappear?"

"Pretty much. We're sending you out with Bumblebee and Jazz for protection while you watch your movie. After that, you'll be under full surveillance."

"Slowly, we're going to separate you little lovebirds," continued Jazz. "Sam in one place, Carly in another. It's for the safety.

"What? No." Carly's voice was strangely sharp. "We aren't going to be separated. That's stupid."

"Carly, if this is a matter of our safety—"

"Sam, think! If we're separated, then that means the team has to be separated too. They're stronger…as a team. Besides, I don't see how separating us will be beneficial.

Optimus seemed to stare at her for quite a while.

"Separating you two will confuse them. The tracking was on you, yes, but the main target is Sam. The team functions just as well split in two as they do when they are whole. Carly, respect our choices—we only mean to protect you," said Optimus.

Carly looked unsatisfied. "Fine."

Optimus nodded and waved over the Autobuts. Only Bumblebee and Jazz remained, ready to transform back into their car forms. The rest of the Autobots followed Optimus. Soon enough, Will was the only one left.

"Sam Witwicky," he said, shaking his head. "You're a real magnet, you know that? A magnet for a shitload of alien robot problems."

"That he is," agreed Carly. "C'mon, lovebird."

Carly grabbed Sam's hand and began to tug him along.

"Don't be so worried, Sam," said Carly, seeing Sam's worried face. "They'll protect us. You know that."

Sam forced a smile and nodded. The smile was empty and the nod was forced. The race of alien robots had made him a national hero, but the never-ending struggle for survival for him and his loved ones was worrisome. As much as he loved NEST and the Autobots, the endless battles and the devastating loss was taking its toll on his weary mind. How many NEST soldiers had he watched die? How many Autobots? If this struggle was going to be as epic as the last three, he couldn't watch more of his family die. He couldn't.

"We're back in the zone," muttered Sam.

He stopped and grasped Carly's hands.

"Promise me you'll be safe." His dark eyes bore into hers.

Carly's stiff expression softened. "I will. I have a bunch of super-strong alien robots protecting me—why should I be afraid?"

"Because the enemy side is a bunch of super-strong alien robots too," he said softly. "We're back in the danger zone, Carly. Promise me you'll be safe. Even if it means sacrificing me, you need to keep yourself safe. Okay?"

"I promise."

Even after Carly's reassuring kiss, Sam couldn't shake off the feeling of dread and fear that coursed through his veins like poison.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! This occurs after the 'the Dark of the Moon', so expect some spoilers!<p>

There will be character death, but I'm sure there will be quite a few people that will find this delightful...xD There will be some swearing...it's a Transformers fic, guys! People like to swear when their lives are endangered(: Nothing too profane, though.

Enjoy! Reviews would be greatly appreciated(:


End file.
